cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Common Defense Treaty
The Common Defense Treaty (CDT) aims to protect and provide mutual assistance toward the growth of its members. Former Members of The Common Defense Treaty *New Eclipse Order (NEO) The fifth signatory. *The Enforcers (tE) The tenth signatory. *Union of Republics (UoR) One of the first members, Merged into OFS. *The German Empire (TGE) Kicked out, one of the later signitories *Order of Feudalistic Security (OFS) Left before they were kicked out *Commonwealth of New England (CNE) On September 5, 2007 it was announced they merged with GCSN to form the CGN. It was told though that the CGN would be applying for membership into the CDT. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=535 *Farkistan (Fark) Withdrew on September 6, 2007. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=659 *BANG Alliance (BANG) Merged into TPF *Union of Global Nations (UGN) Merged into NATO The Charter of The Common Defense Treaty Preamble The undersigned alliances, in order to further our common interests of security and prosperity, do ordain and establish this solemn pact. Article I - General relations amongst members This pact will be in effect immediately upon ratification by a signatory alliance. Signatories agree to resolve any and all disputes in a private setting and in a respectful manner becoming of allies. By entering into this pact all parties retain complete sovereignty. Article II - Bloc forum and party representation A central, password-protected forum will be created for all signatories to use. Two members per signatory will be designated representatives and granted posting priveleges. Viewing permission will be granted to all alliance members as deemed necessary by their respective representatives. The NATO alliance council shall be the board admins, and oversee all discussions and votes. All bloc-wide discussions/decisions shall be made in this designated forum. Specific discussions between two signatories will go through embassy channels as usual. Article III - Intelligence All parties agree to refrain from all manners of intelligence gathering against other signatories. The parties will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the parties is threatened as gathered by intelligence. Article IV - Membership Additional signatories may be added to this pact by unanimous consent of all existing parties. The voting period shall last for 72 hours before the final decision is reached. If a signatory's delegate does not respond within 72 hours, then their vote is null and void. A party may be removed by a 2/3 vote of all existing parties, with each party having one vote. A discussion period of 72 hours will precede the impeachment vote. Failure to fulfill the discussion period will void the impeachment process. Failure to comply with any of the provisions of this pact is grounds for impeachment. In addition, a party may be impeached for inappropriate conduct as determined by the rest of the bloc. Parties are free to leave the bloc at any time, so long as notice is given 1 week prior in the bloc forums. Article V - War provisions A - An attack on one party is considered an attack on the entire membership of the NATO bloc. An attack is defined as any conflict initiated by an outside alliance involving 10 or more members of a given party alliance, or an explicit declaration of war in writing by an outside alliance. Conflicts with non-aligned CN nations are not grounds for the inclusion of the other parties unless they themselves volunteer military or financial assistance. B - All parties agree to defend other parties via military and financial actions in the event that an aggressive war is inacted by an outside alliance or group. Providing for the defense of the other parties is a duty and not an option. C - The other parties may refrain from participation in a defensive conflict with the consent of the engaged party. D - In the case of an aggressive war by one of the party alliances, voluntary assistance from the bloc will be permitted per a simply majority vote by the representatives. If a majority is attained, participation in the conflict is up to the discretion of the individual parties. In the event of a tie, the NATO alliance shall have the deciding vote. E - Aggressive wars commenced by a party must be made known to the other parties in the bloc-wide forum and voted upon before any military action is taken. An aggressive war is defined as a conflict initiated by a party against 10 or more members of an outside alliance. F - When aiding a besieged party, the parties shall maintain organizational control over their militaries. Party alliances may coordinate attacks and cooperate by other means as they deem appropriate. The entire bloc will be notified of the initiation and progress of any military action, whether parties act alone or in concert to defend another party. Article VI - Conflicts with other treaties Each party declares that none of the international engagements now in force between it and any other of the parties or any third alliance or group is in conflict with the provisions of this treaty, and undertakes not to enter into any international engagement in conflict with this treaty. This charter shall supersede all NAP's and other agreements that do not stipulate mandatory military assistance between signatories. MDP's, MADP's, protectorate agreements, and other agreements of this nature shall be regarded as existing on an equal level with the CDT charter. Article VII - Amendments This pact may be amended by a unanimous vote by all signatories. A discussion period of 72 hours will precede the vote. Failure to comply will void the respective amendment(s). Article VIII - Security Council In order to form an efficient fighting force capable of responding quickly to any situation, the CDT Security Council consists of one General appointed monthly from each signatory alliance. The Generals can be but is not limited to one of the alliance delegates and will serve at the pleasure of the CDT High Council (delegates). Once each month, the Generals (each with one vote) will elect a Security Council Commander to act as the main point of contact between the Security Council and CDT High Council for all military matters. Authored by Capt. Ben Sisko, Colossus251, and the NATO Council Signatories For NATO: King Tom, President Anu Drake, Sec. of State Colossus, Vice President For The Brotherhood: Joque Straap, MoD King Xander, Co-Cesear For Order of Feudalistic Security: Spawn, President/MoFA/Interim MoD Craven, MoIA Fighter, MoJ For ICMS: Weirddriew, Supreme Ruler FireCrotch, Vice Commander For the Union of Global Nations: Vulac, Lost Marines of N.A. For CNE: Gumble Horpen, Chancellor Smallfrog, Wee Sunny McGreger, Beastfromeast, Yan Luz, M; Senators For CDC: Sir Douglas of Jess, Prime Minister Sir Nick of Jess, Foreign Minister Ronald, Minister of Defense For CMEA: Hawk, Triumvir ebill, Triumvir coldflame, Triumvir Demonspawn, Counsel For NFL (6/28/07): King Najibbles, Triumvir Wolfy, Triumvir Superchris702, Minister of Foreign Affairs For BANG (7/18/07): The BANG Triumvirate: Jimmy Sprinkles KaTpAwZ MtPollux For Invicta: Dawny - Joint President (3-Sep-07) Links August Update category:Alliance groups